


17Black

by seabreezws_and_gays



Series: the volume of larry [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bisexual Harry Styles, Boys In Love, Canon Era, Couch Cuddles, Crushes, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Liam Payne is a good bro, M/M, Nicknames, Soft Louis Tomlinson, The X Factor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seabreezws_and_gays/pseuds/seabreezws_and_gays
Summary: Louis wants to know who Harry likes, it's soft, I still suck at summaries
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: the volume of larry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048471
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	17Black

Louis tripped lightly over a shoe and whispered out a quiet,  
"Shit."  
"Louis?"  
"Yeah? You up too Harry?"  
Louis whispered in reply.  
Harry murmered out an "mhm," and Louis smiled to himself in the darkness.  
"C'mon with me."  
"Why?"  
Harry mumbled.  
From the other side of the room Zayn grumbled out a somewhat coherent "Shut up,"  
so Louis beckoned for Harry to follow him, and hoped he'd see it in the dark room.  
Minutes later, the two tiptoed down the stairs of the X-Factor house into the living room, where they turned on a lamp and settled down into the couch.  
"Why are you up so late Louis?"  
Harry said slowly, and Louis stomach jumped with butterflies.  
"Nerves."  
Was what he said said out loud, but the real reason was because he'd stayed up late thinking of a certain curly-haired boy.  
Harry smiled in agreement, and said,  
"Yeah me too. I think our last performance went well though, don't you think?"  
"Yeah it was good. Do you have any girls you like here?"  
Louis blurted out, and instantly smacked himself mentally, biting his lip to see Harry's response.  
"Or boys."  
"What?"  
"I said or boys. I like boys too."  
Harry said, glancing at Louis shyly.  
Louis' brain shortwired, so all he said was,  
"Oh."  
"What about you? Do you like one of the girls here?"  
"No! No I don't like any of them!"  
Louis said, and Harry looked at him, clearly confused.  
"I like one of the boys."  
He whispered, looking into Harry's lovely green eyes.  
Harry's face split into a huge smile, and he leaned a little closer to Louis, maybe unintentionally.  
"Really? Who is it?"  
"One of the boys in the band."  
Harry's smile wavered a little uncertainly, and he asked again,  
"Who is it? Promise I won't tell."  
"He's a curly idiot."  
Louis grinned, his eyes a little worried as to how he'd be received.  
Harry's face processed this information, and then he said,  
"Niall?"  
Louis shook his head, laughing at Harry fondly.  
"Wait, do you like me?"  
Louis nodded, his face changing to a slightly worried smile.  
"Really?"  
Louis nodded, biting his lip.  
"I like you too Louis."  
He said in a whisper, confidentially, and then the two realized they'd scooted much much closer together.  
"Yeah?"  
Louis breathed out, their noses practically touching.  
Harry nodded again, before the two bumped together, lips touching softly.  
The two kissed for a few minutes, slowly and gently, before coming up for air.  
"Wow."  
Harry said, his voice low, and Louis laughed fondly, nodding.  
"So um, I like you, like I said, and I'd like to take you out?"  
Louis said, his voice high-pitched and squeaking.  
"I'd like that a lot Lou."  
Harry replied, laughing.  
"Oh it's Lou now is it?"  
Louis replied with a grin on his face.  
"Yes it is."  
Harry said smiling, before pulling Louis in for another kiss.  
This kiss was deeper then the first one, and Harry pulled Louis closer to him.  
Louis broke the kiss apart briefly for a breath of air before re-connecting their lips.  
Harry slowly slid one hand down to Louis' waist, and Louis glanced into Harry's eyes before sliding one knee over Harry's lap, so that Louis was straddling him.  
They stopped the kiss for a second and Harry smiled at Louis, brushing his thumb over his cheek.  
Louis blushed a little at the gesture, he wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but he liked that Harry was soft, he liked that Harry was soft with him, with Louis.  
"You can sit on me if you want I won't mind."  
Harry whispered near Louis' ear, and Louis slipped down, settling his weight onto Harry's thighs.  
Harry brushed his hands against either sides of Louis' waist, while Louis positioned his arms around Harry's neck.  
Harry nosed against Louis' neck, and found his way back to Louis' mouth.  
Louis found himself thinking that he could do this all night with Harry.  
The pair kissed for several minutes longer, losing track of time.  
Eventually they slowed down and began talking again, Louis close to Harry on his lap, already natural for them.  
"So where are you going to take me?"  
"There's this restaurant I've heard of, it's called 17Black, Aiden's been he says it's really nice, we could go there if you want."  
"It sounds great, I'm sure if Aiden liked it then it's probably good."  
Louis nodded.  
"It's like, gay-friendly so we wouldn't need to be worried or anything."  
Harry smiled, kissing Louis again gently.  
"I like you so much."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah."  
Harry tugged Louis to closer to him, and Louis settled his head on Harry's shoulder.  
"You're comfortable Haz."  
Louis said sleepily.  
"Haz now?"  
Louis lifted his head up, grinning.  
"You called me Lou earlier, s'only fair."  
Louis leaned back down to Harry, who whispered in his ear.  
"I like it. The nickname I mean."  
Louis smiled to himself.  
"Me too."  
The two settled back into a comfortable silence, both of them tired.  
Sometime during the time they were on the couch, Harry slid down so he was lying on the couch, Louis curled on top of him.  
"Harry. Harry wake up."  
Harry blinked his eyes, to see Liam shaking his shoulder gently.  
"Liam? Where am I, what?"  
"You fell asleep on the couch, with Louis I guess."  
He said, gesturing to Louis awkwardly.  
"Oh, shit, um sorry,"  
Harry said, trying to scootch into a sitting position without waking Louis.  
"It's okay, I don't mind. I was just getting up for a run, everyone else is still asleep I think."  
"Okay, thanks Liam. See you later?"  
"Yeah, at rehearsals."  
Harry nodded and waved at Liam as he walked out the door.  
"Lou? Louis you need to wake up babe."  
"Mmph."  
Louis shook his head, and Harry smiled at him.  
"C'mon, get up."  
Harry pushed at him, and Louis sat up, blinking his eyes groggily.  
"Hazza?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh. Hi. Did we fall asleep here?"  
Louis said, his face flushing a little.  
"Yeah, sorry, Liam woke me up a minute ago."  
"Don't be sorry, I slept nice."  
"Yeah?"  
"You make a comfortable pillow mate."  
Louis said teasingly.  
"Mate now?"  
Harry said, poking Louis in the stomach tickishly.  
"Hey! Stop!"  
Louis said, gasping as he laughed uncontrollably.  
"Never boo-bear!"  
"Boo-bear?"  
Louis panted out, his side's shaking.  
"Yes! Because you're cute and cuddly!"  
Harry stopped tickling Louis, and pulled him close to him, snuggling him to his chest.  
"Aw Harry! You called me cute!"  
"Cause you are."  
Harry said, booping him on the nose.  
Louis laughed, and the two headed up the stairs, neither of them stopping smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> askdhdkjf I still find this cute even though I wrote it forever ago. Comments, kudos, etc. are all appreciated!


End file.
